The New Commander
by DJKitten07
Summary: What happens when a certain shark kidnaps the commander of the Hater empire? CHAOS! First WOY fanfic. SO EXCITED!
1. Chapter 1

The New Commander

*a key card transporter, stuffs everything inside a little card for storage

When Peepers is kidnapped by Emperor Awesome, he must find a way to escape; even if it takes his worst enemy.

**Chapter One: The Sack**

It was a normal day for Hater and the watchdog army. At least, that's what they thought it was. Lord Hater was in his bedroom playing video games, the watchdogs were getting dressed, and Peepers was in his little room, typing on his laptop, and reading books. Peepers always was doing something. Making a plan for an invasion, checking the security cameras, or even reading in his books about the galaxies. But when he was flipping a page of his book about battle strategies, he heard a loud explosion! He jumped, and yelped in surprise. He checked the security cameras. Not in mess hall. Not in Hater's bedroom. Not in the Watchdog's preparation room. It seemed like it was all in his head. Until he realized there was one security camera he hadn't checked: His own room. He had no idea why he made a camera for his room. He could just look and see his room right in front of his eyes. "Better safe than sorry" he mumbled to himself. He turned around to see a ginormous hole in the side of his room. He thought he would die being sucked out the ship, but the space vacuum didn't pull him in. He was confused. He looked out the hole and squeaked in shock. Emperor Awesome just crashed his ship in the side of Hater's ship! "What are you doing!?" Shouted Peepers. "You know, just stopping by to say hi...and I need a new commander!" Awesome snapped his fingers, and two fist fighters came with a potato sack. "Wait? What are you doing?"Peepers squeaked. "Hiring you for the job." Awesome said evilly, as the fist fighters rose the potato sack up to Peepers' face.

**Chapter Two: The Laptop**

When Peepers woke up, he thought it was a dream. His room looked the same. The same colors: Black, red and yellow. He saw his book shelf, his personal laptop, and his bedspread was the same. But something didn't feel right. His pants felt really tight. He's pretty sure that his watchdog uniform was loose on him, especially the shoes, because he was smaller, and there were no custom fits. But his uniform now felt tiny. He looked at his clothes, and gasped! "A fist fighter uniform!" He screamed in shock. He looked around, and started to hyperventilate. He did that a lot. He couldn't find his breathing bag. His pillow case would have to do the trick. As he calmed down, he didn't know why he had to wear a jumpsuit for his enemy. But then he remembered yesterday. "...I need a new commander..." He heard Awesome's voice in his head. "Hiring you for the job" Peepers panicked. He was inside the Party Ship! This was terrible. He could never betray his boss! He would get fired...oh. He was kidnapped from his job. He face palmed. But he then heard something. It sounded like... **KABOOM!** "PARTY TIME PEEPS!" Ugh...Peepers hated that voice. Emperor Awesome busted down the door. "That's my door!" Peepers' shouted. "Hmm. I'll just replace it." He snapped his fingers again, and two more fist fighters came up with a bright, pinkish, bluish door. They set it in place, and walked off. "But it doesn't match my room! It looks horrible!" Peepers screamed. "Yeah. Replace the room." Awesome commanded to the minions walking away. They ran off, and came back with lots of flashy stuff. Lava lamps, stereos, and karaoke machines, etc; This made Peepers a little bit frustrated, but kept it in. But when a fist fighter grabbed his laptop and replaced it with a tablet, he exploded. "THAT'S MY LAPTOP!" He punched the soldier in the face (more like hand) and grabbed the laptop from the hands (Real hands) of the unconscious fighter. The other one wasn't paying any attention to what happened, and grabbed all of the books from the bookshelf, and put in techno music CDs. "LEAVE IT ALONE!" Peepers did the same as he did to the other minion. He brushed off the books, and put them back in alphabetical order, from, "An Awesome Guide for Military Arrangements", all the way to, "Zany Ways to Order an Army" Awesome stared at him while he did this. How could the smallest member of the watchdog army, kick two of his minions butts,while one fist fighter can take on two watchdogs? He kept glaring while Peepers snuck a peek at, "Fighting Strategies" Peepers paused and noticed what his "Boss" was doing. "Oh! Sorry Emperor Awesome! Get a little protective of my property..." Awesome told him, "It's fine."Awesome sighed. He snapped again, and four fist fighters came this time. Two carried the KO'd fighters, and two brought all of Peepers stuff back; replacing the karaoke machine with his telescope, the stereos with his maps of certain galaxies, and the lava lamp with Peepers good ol' night light. Then they grabbed the colorful door, and replaced it with the black, and red door he used to have. "That feels great now! Thank you Emperor Awesome! Actually, NO! It DOESN'T feel great! I want back at my home." "Oh believe me" Emperor Awesome said very creepily. "This IS your home"

**Chapter Three: The Old Commander**

Peepers couldn't believe it. He was trapped. He didn't know what to do! But he knew his books did! He flipped through the E section. "Escape...Escape...Escape...Aha!" He came across a green thick book called, "Escaping 101" Peepers flipped through the book in search of a way to escape a spaceship. He found a good page, and skimmed through. It said he can escape a spaceship!...Using orbble juice. Peepers groaned. He didn't have any juice. The only people he knew that had orbble juice was- oh no. He couldn't. He couldn't ask THEM for help! He had no choice. He'd have to ask Wander and Sylvia. He called for a fist fighter to give Awesome a message. "Tell him: Can Peepers use the phone?" The hand nodded, and ran off. Peepers sat back, and read a book about radioactive power absorbing crystals. When he closed the book, he had a small knock at his door. He opened it up to the same fighter, and said, "So can I use it?" The minion was moving his head in sign language. "Wait...what are you doing.?" The head waved Peepers over to follow him. The fist fighter led him to Awesome's room. When he opened the door, Awesome was doing karaoke (very badly). "OOH BAAABY! I GOT LOOOVIN FOR YOOOOOU! OOH BAA-oh. It's you. I need to talk to you." Peepers gulped and stepped forward slowly. "I need to tell you, that you really kicked my fighters butts this morning." Peepers blushed embarrassingly. "I'm sorry! If I could help you with-" "No it's fine. It's fine." Awesome interrupted. "I just wanted to talk to you about...Kevin." Peepers was confused. "Who's Kevin? Is he gonna talk to me too?" Awesome shook his head, and pointed to a little coffin right by a bouquet of flowers. "Oh..." Peepers finally understood. "Who was Kevin? He seemed very special." Awesome, for the first time Peepers had ever seen this, turned very serious. "He was my old commander. He worked very hard, but he was larger than the other fist fighters, and they made fun of him a lot. They called him Ham Hands, Big Bill, Giant George-" "Pipsqueak, Little Guy, Teeny Titan, Commander Short..." Awesome realized that Peepers was talking about what the other watchdogs called him. "Wait...you're smaller than the others?But you're so tall and,-" "It's this dumb helmet." Peepers took it off, and set it next to his foot, showing his true height. "See? I'm a Pipsqueak, a Little Guy, a-" Peepers paused, and noticed Awesome was crying. "What's wrong Emperor Awesome?" Peepers managed to squeak. "You-you-you can use the pay phone" he said with great despair,while handing Peepers a quarter.

**Chapter Four: The Games**

"Why hello Mister Peepers!"

"Uh..hey Wander."

As soon as Peepers finished dialing the number, Wander answered.

"Now what makes you want to call me on such a fine day?"

"Well, I just needed some orbble juice, to use. Can I use it?"

Peepers heard Wander squeal with excitement.

"Of course you can! But Sylvia won't be with me. At the spa. Where are you?"

"It's a long story, just meet me at Emperor Awesome's door on his ship at 2 o clock sharp"

"Of course I will!"

Peepers then hung up. He couldn't wait until two. He read his books a few more times until it was one fifty nine. He grabbed all of his stuff and shoved it in a key card transporter* and headed out his door. He ran through the hallways faster than he ever could. He walked to the door at 2 o clock and looked out of the little window in the door. He jumped seeing a pair of eyes staring through the panes, but was relieved to see Wander's eyes. "Thank grop you're here!" Peepers said very relaxed. "Glad I could make it!" Wander stepped inside the ship. Peepers realized that they couldn't just leave. Awesome would just come back and kidnap him again! He needed to get Awesome to never come back...and he knew exactly the person who could help. "Hey Wander!" The nomad looked at him with a smile. "You wanna play some games?" The smile grew even bigger.

**Chapter Five: The Buttons**

Awesome was just sitting and looking at an old photo of Kevin, when the ship swerved forward immediately, flinging him off his beanbag chair. "What the?!" He heard loud laughing at the front of the ship. "And this is the the nitro!" Peepers showed Wander with happiness in his voice. Wander and Peepers were steering the ship uncontrollably."Can I press it?" Wander asked. "Of course! While you're at it, press ALL the buttons!" "WOOHOO!" They both screamed as Wander pressed all of the buttons sending the ship flying at millions of miles an hour. "This is my favorite part!"'Peepers exclaimed. Peepers slammed on the brakes and sent Awesome flying from his room, into the control room. The party duo ran off, leaving Awesome dumbfounded and confused. He heard a siren, and a patrol officer showed up at the window. "Oh, sorry bro, it wasn't me who was driving-" The officer handed him a ticket. "That's very strange. I had an stupid eyeball dude give me the same excuse the other day!" Awesome groaned, and gave him $1,000 dollar bill. He didn't know why the ship went out of control. Boom! Pow! Bing! He heard lots of blasting noises. They were coming from the weapon storage room. Whatever it was, it was having lots of saw fist fighters running everywhere, signing the word, "HELP!" Then he saw who was doing this. That cursed fuzzball was stealing his commander! Wait... Peepers was smiling. And he was holding a few sparkler grenades. He did it. He betrayed him. "What are you doing Peep-" "THINK FAST!" Peepers shrieked as he threw a sparkler at Awesome's face. "GAAAH!" Awesome screamed and the sparkler exploded making a large cloud of smoke. He started coughing wildly. He looked through the smoke, and they were gone! "Where are those jerks now?!" He looked through the hallways for a fuzzy orange lump, and an ugly eyeball with a fist fighter uniform. He searched every single one, but couldn't find them. Then, the ship made some extremely odd noises. Screech! Pfffft! Riiiiing! He heard them coming from the control room again. But as he was about to reach them, the ship went into a nosedive jolting him forward into the steering wheel. There was nobody to pilot the crashing ship, so Awesome screamed. He stopped when he heard his ship's door open. He glanced back and saw the duo waving. "Bye bye shark face!" Peepers screeched with pleasure."Bye-dee-bye!" Shouted Wander as they orbbled out of the door way.

**Chapter Six: The Crash**

Then the ship all happened so fast. Awesome had gotten free from the wheel. He looked around. It was Binglebop. All the little happy citizens jumped around, and enjoyed the day. Kissing each other,without a care in the world. Until one noticed Awesome and whined in fear. He ran to the king. "Sir! There is a shark dude about to take over our planet." The king looks at the crashed ship. "No ship. No harm." The king and a few of the Bingleborps walked up to the defeated leader of the Awesome empire. "You wanna play in the fair with your little friends?" The king asked. Awesome looked up to see a blend of Bingleborps and his own fist fighters eating cotton candy, going on the rides, and kissing. Awesome cringed looking at them kiss. "Sure...why not." He said sarcastically. " "Oh my goodness! You said yes! You'll love it! There's cotton candy and games and a fair and a carnival and love and peace and blah blah blah blah!" King Bingleborp went on and on about the planet. "Oh grop..." Awesome muttered.

**Chapter Seven: The Camping**

"So... I think Hater was about to invade planet Nexonous. Could you take me by there?" Peepers asked Wander. "Of course! I've been there before. Great camping spots! I wish he wouldn't invade it. Could you help me with that mister Peepers?" Peepers froze. He could do that. He could ask Lord Hater if Peepers could keep the planet and give it to Wander. It could repay for the rescue mission Wander helped with. "I can see what I can do." Peepers said with honesty. "Thank you!" Wander squeaked. "Now let's get-" Wander started to run extremely fast. "GOINGGGGG!" Peepers screamed while finishing his own sentence. They ran across a few planets, until a beautiful planet with giant green trees was in view. Right next to it, was the skull ship Peepers called home. "Beep! Next stop, Lord Hater's ship! You may now leave the plane." Wander said with a pilot imitation. He ran to the teeth of the hangar. "I guess this is bye." Peepers said half-hearted. "Yup! If you need me, I'll be on planet Nexonous. I said I would meet Sylvia there. Bye Peepers!" Peepers then thought about what would happen next. Leading an army. Getting yelled at. Reading his books about stars. But he never got to actually see those stars. _**Ever**_. Now that he thought about it, he's never went to do something for fun. Wander started to split the bubble in half, when Peepers stopped him. He looked at Wander blushing."Can I...go camping with you?" Peepers squeaked. Wander looked at him. He smiled brightly.

**Chapter Eight: The Stars**

"And that's the Little Dipper!" Wander pointed to the stars showing the image. "Oh! I see it! It really does look like a ladle! Just like, 'A Guide To Constellations' said!" Peepers was sitting on a log with Sylvia and Wander, roasting a hot dog under the starry skies. "So Wander, why'd you drag him along?" Sylvia asked while looking at Peepers. "He just probably wanted a break." He replied. Peepers nodded. "It gets sorta boring reading the same books, and the same job. Also the fact that I'm the only literate one in the army. Yeah, that's including Lord Hater. Weird huh?" Wander frowned. "You must be really lonely!" Peepers sighed. "You betcha I am! I'm short:" he took off his helmet. "I'm squeaky in the voice. See! I'm a pipsqueak! A little guy! Speaking of The Little Dipper! I'm-" "Perfect" He paused. He heard it come not from Wander, but from Sylvia. "You think I'm?" Sylvia looked at him. "You are perfect. You can run. You can slap any person and they'll obey you. You are perfect just the way you are." Peepers was touched. Nobody had ever said such thoughtful words to him. Especially Sylvia. But then he saw the skull ship crash outside of the woods they were camping in. "You know what?" Peepers stood up while saying this. "THIS PLANET IS NOW UNDER THE CONTROL OF-" he looked at the frightened duo next to him. "Lord Hater." He whispered. "Sorry... It's a bad habit." Peepers pulled the hot dog out of the fire, only to see it burned. Wander looked at him, and said, "If you want to, you can go back home, and settle down, unpack..." He pointed to the key card transporter* "And you could still be happy!" Peepers looked at his card, and thought about a good plan to make both him, and Wander happy. He got it! He put the card in his pocket, and said, "I will go, but leave me a phone call in 2 hours. I will give you good news." Wander nodded. "Call you later!" Peepers ran off with his card in hand after the ship. "He's so cute with his little squeaky voice!" Sylvia teased. "You realize the woods have an echo?!" Peepers shouted.

**Chapter Nine: The Age**

He walked up to the ship, but paused when he saw Lord Hater at a window talking to a watchdog. As a 'Peeping Tom' (Get it?) he listened. Lord Hater was looking at the watchdog, who Peepers "You know. I'm pretty glad he's gone. I mean, he's short, weird, and I'm pretty sure he's too young to be in the army." Peepers was infuriated, so he stormed inside and slammed open Lord Hater's door. A flush of embarrassment flushed over Hater's face. "Oh...uh...hey! We were just talking about you!" Peepers was livid. "Oh, I know..." He muttered. The watchdog Hater was talking to looked shifty at the two, and squeaked, "I...gotta clean up in the mess hall. Bye!" He ran off with a mop. "You heard what I said? Hater asked nervously. "Sir, I'm 32..." Hater blinked. He looked at him, winced, and said, "You don't look a day over 17?" Peepers face palmed. Peepers knew that for being a commander of an army, the only weakness he had, was flattery, and Lord Hater was trying to use this against him. It wouldn't work this time. "I'm going to unpack. And I have one request." Hater looked at him. "Yes?" "I want planet Nexonous." Hater stared at him. "Why do you want-" Peepers glared at him. "32..." Hater frowned, reminded of the age of his favorite watchdog. He muttered,"You can have it..." Peepers fist bumped himself. "Thank you!" Hater nodded, and let Peepers unpack. Little did Hater know, Peepers was really going to use the phone.

**Chapter Ten: The Vacation**

"Planet's all yours." Peepers declared to Wander over the phone.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! It'll be so great to have a camping planet!" Wander squealed.

"Yeah...lucky you..." Peepers sadly said.

"What's wrong Mister Peepers?

"It's just, I do all the security checks, grocery shopping, planning, and commanding, and do I get a single shred of respect?"

"Yes?" Wander curiously asked.

"NO!" Peepers snapped. "Not a bit. No thank yous! No pleases! NOT EVEN AN EXCUSE ME! It's just straight up frustrating!"

"Oh, Peepers, you need a vacation!" Wander exclaimed.

"Boy do I..." Peepers muttered.

"On my planet!

"Yeah- wait what?!"

Peepers was shocked. Invited to an enemy's planet. A nice enemy.

"Free equipment for you, free food, free everything!"

"You-what-don't have to-"

"All payed, don't make me change my mind!"

"Thank you very much! When is it?"

"In two days."

"But that's when we invade-" Peepers starts to hold out his schedule book. Wander stopped him by clearing his throat.

"It's fine! Just fake kidnapping! Do it every vaca!" Wander explained.

"Wander you're a genius!" Peepers shouted.

A watchdog next to him started staring at him awkwardly.

"Is that?" The watchdog was about to finish his question, when Peepers bonked him on the head with the phone,shoved him in the closet next to him, and locked it.

"What was that pounding noise?" Wander asked.

"Nothing..." Peepers said nervously.

"Whatever, go and do your stuff until you get kidnapped in two days."

"Thank you! I will see you in two days! Meet me at the main hangar at 2 in the morning in two days!"

"Two days at two o clock!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

*beeep*

The line went dead. Oh, he couldn't wait! In two days, he would get a vacation! But first, he had to do his job. He adjusted his helmet, and looked in a mirror.

"Hate's great. Best Villain." He said to himself.

PEEPERS! THE TOILET'S CLOGGED! FIX IT! Hater boomed.

"Whatever." He whispered to himself.


	2. So ('-')

**_So yeah. You read that piece of crap I made. Please let me know if I messed up anything. I get self-conscious of those things. Also, should I make a sequel? (I know. Sounds terribletastic.) Just asking. I may post a new story about Peepers soon! YAY! I'll give you a hint, it is the aftermath of The Prisoner. And just like an anonymous person said, the chapters are not very long, but they are all on one page. (^_') later guys!_**


End file.
